


oxblood

by hakyeonni



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, makeup artist! hakyeon, musical actor! jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: hakyeon has a fixation with jaehwan's lips.





	oxblood

**Author's Note:**

> from the depths of my depravity, i give you this

“Afternoon, hyung!” Jaehwan says affably, swinging himself into the makeup chair and grinning easily up at Hakyeon. “Sorry I’m late.”

Hakyeon’d been tetchy—hard not to be, when Jaehwan seems to be making a habit of being late and they’re only a week into the production—but the moment he sees Jaehwan’s smile out of the corner of his eye he finds some of his irritation melt away. It’s so hard to stay angry at that smile, at the way Jaehwan winks at him, and instead of letting Jaehwan see the soft look on his face he turns and stares down at his brushes. “What was it this time? Flat tyre?”

But Jaehwan doesn’t have to answer, because when Hakyeon turns around with Jaehwan’s shade of foundation in his hand, he realises exactly what it is that made him late. He’s sliding down into his seat, eyes turned balefully upwards in some sort of apology, but it’s impossible to miss the way his chin and the skin around his mouth is red and angry. At first Hakyeon thinks it’s lipstick, but it doesn’t smudge when he grabs Jaehwan’s chin, forcing him to look up, ignoring the way he squeaks. “What the hell? What have you been doing?”

He realises, belatedly, what Jaehwan’s been doing when he sees his lips are swollen, too, and takes a step back. “I—” Jaehwan says, and covers his mouth with his hands. “It was—”

It’s beard rash, clear as day. Jaehwan’s been making out with someone with stubble. And seeing as most women don’t grow beards, it’s a pretty safe bet that whoever he’s been sucking face with is of the male persuasion. “I’ll keep your secret,” he says curtly, as he turns away, ignoring the way his heart starts racing at this information. “I’m more pissed that I’ll have to colour-correct it, actually.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Jaehwan whispers as Hakyeon turns with the mint green colour corrector in his hand.

It’s something he’s suspected for a while—not for any reason in particular apart from hearing whispers here and there, but he’s long since learnt to pay no heed to whispers in this business. This is his second time working with Jaehwan, but he’d still been an apprentice two years ago when they’d first met; he hadn’t been allowed to touch the actors and just watched wide-eyed from the corners as Taekwoon painted everyone’s faces. Jaehwan’d caught his attention, especially because he’d sidled up to Hakyeon one day with an iced chocolate in his hand, offering it to him (“someone got me two by accident and you look thirsty,” he’d said with a small smile, one that Hakyeon’s never quite forgotten). Hakyeon’s known for years that he falls fast for pretty boys with beautiful lips, so he’d tried to steer clear. And he’d mostly been successful until he landed this gig and was faced with painting those beautiful lips nearly every day. He’s been coping so far—somehow—but this latest factoid has set his heart to pounding in his chest.

He has a stupidly large crush on Jaehwan, and there’s absolutely nothing he can do about it.

“Anyone I know?” he asks as he sponges the mint all over Jaehwan’s chin, partly just to watch him freak out.

But he doesn’t freak out. He closes his eyes and tips his head back and whispers, “No,” so quietly Hakyeon has to strain to hear it, and he looks so upset that Hakyeon wisely decides to drop it, and he spends the rest of the time doing Jaehwan’s makeup in silence.

The makeup that Jaehwan has to wear for this musical is actually pretty conservative—last Hakyeon saw him, Taekwoon had to spend hours every day painting on elaborate orange and red patterns around his eyes—with a minimal warm smoky eye and a moderate heaping of blush. The worst part, however, and the part that Hakyeon always dreads, is the finishing touch: a deep oxblood lip tint concentrated on the inside of his lips and blended out, in the fashion of the way women like to wear it. He has no idea why he has to do this, only that he does; a part of him dies inside whenever he applies it to Jaehwan, only because it turns him on so much he can barely stand it. Today is just like every other day: Jaehwan staring innocently up at Hakyeon, his wonderfully plush lips parted as Hakyeon paints on the lip tint with a practiced hand, blending it out with the tip of his finger and trying to tamp down thoughts of what he’d do if Jaehwan closed his mouth and started sucking on said finger—keel over and die, probably.

But Jaehwan doesn’t close his mouth. Instead, when Hakyeon steps away, he grins at himself in the mirror and shoots up out of the chair, sliding an arm around Hakyeon’s waist and kissing him on the cheek. “Thanks, hyung! See you tonight!” he says breezily, and then he’s gone, leaving nothing but the scent of his cologne, the ghost of his hand on Hakyeon’s skin, and the briefest hint of red on his cheek.

//

On days like today, where Jaehwan’s performing in both the matinée and evening shows, he’ll often hang around the venue instead of leaving and coming back and sometimes, if it’s a good day, he’ll hang around in the dressing room where Hakyeon works. After what happened this afternoon Hakyeon’s not sure he’ll be back, but not long after he hears the noise of the crowd making their way out cease he hears the door open and sees Jaehwan lope in, flopping himself down on the sofa in the corner to groan. His makeup is holding up excellently (thanks to the setting spray that Hakyeon makes himself) but the lip tint is beginning to wear away. That’s not a surprise. Hakyeon’s noticed that he likes to lick his lips a lot, as much as he loathes himself a little for admitting that he’s been watching.

“How was the show?” he asks absentmindedly, running a makeup wipe over one of his palettes.

Jaehwan rolls over so he’s on his back and stretches, and as he does so, his shirt rides up. Hakyeon has to turn away in case he makes a noise; he can’t _stand_ it when Jaehwan does this. “It went well, I think… We’re all still getting into the groove of things. Hyeyeon noona messed up one of her lines in our duet, but I don’t think the crowd noticed.” He shrugs, his shirt riding up even more, and Hakyeon has a flash of stalking over to the sofa and sinking down on top of him, grabbing him by the collar, kissing him until he’s gasping. “When are you gonna come and watch, hyung?”

“When I don’t have an armada of brushes to clean,” Hakyeon replies, tearing his eyes away from Jaehwan’s stomach to point at the brushes he’s laid out to dry before he has to touch up everyone’s makeup for this evening. “And you’re partially responsible for that, so don’t even try and guilt trip me.”

“Oh, hyung,” Jaehwan whines, getting up off the sofa and advancing towards Hakyeon with his arms out. He has a mischievous glint in his eye, one that doesn’t go away when Hakyeon holds out a hand to stop him from going any further. “I would _never_.”

“Don’t—” Hakyeon starts, fighting to keep a smile from his face. “Jaehwan—don’t—”

But it’s no use. Jaehwan’s hands go straight to his waist, finding the spots that make Hakyeon jump, and before long he’s breathless and begging for mercy. Jaehwan, of course, gives him none—this is a game he likes to play when Hakyeon’s doing his eyeliner sometimes—and they’re in the middle of play-wrestling when the door swings open and Hyeyeon walks in. “Oh, sorry!” she blurts automatically, before realising just what it is she’s walked in on, and her eyes go very, very wide. “Oh, shit—I’m sorry—I didn’t—”

And then she backs out, slamming the door behind her.

They’re frozen where they are, and from a layman’s perspective Hakyeon supposes it could look suspicious; Jaehwan has his hands on Hakyeon’s waist, and Hakyeon’s got his sort of on Jaehwan’s chest. But that doesn’t explain Jaehwan’s reaction, which goes way beyond normal embarrassment—he backs away, panting, his face flushed almost the same colour as his lips. “Sorry, hyung,” he mutters, and then he, too is gone.

Leaving Hakyeon standing in the middle of the room very confused and more than a little turned on but with absolutely nothing to show for it.

//

This time when Jaehwan comes in for his touch up a few hours later he knocks, and when Hakyeon calls for him to come in he sees he’s holding a tray of cups. “This one’s for you, hyung,” he says, taking out an iced chocolate and handing it to Hakyeon.

Hakyeon takes it gratefully and wraps his lips around the straw as he casts his eye over Jaehwan’s makeup. His skin tends to run on the oily side, and seeing as it’s summer, Hakyeon’s been fighting a losing battle with the foundation all production. It’s held up pretty well and only seems to be breaking down around his nose and chin, the mint-green colour corrector showing through, and he sighs. “I may as well take it all off,” he murmurs, pointing at the green. “The redness will have faded by now, anyway.”

Jaehwan closes his eyes as Hakyeon wipes his face clean, being careful to avoid his eyeshadow—that’ll need freshening up, too, but it looks alright—and as the heavy foundation disappears, leaving nothing but his flawless skin beneath, Hakyeon wonders how one human being can be so pretty. He deliberately keeps his mind blank as he wipes at Jaehwan’s lips, removing the last tinges of tint that remain, because he knows if he focuses on what he’s doing he will have to make an excuse to go to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

He goes through the routine of applying foundation and concealer before setting it with powder, and while Jaehwan’s under eyes are baking he turns away and fishes through his kit for the lip tint he uses (it’s a really pretty colour, actually; after seeing how it had looked on Jaehwan he’d gone and bought one for himself, although he hasn’t worn it yet). He pulls out the cap and sticks a clean makeup brush in, and Jaehwan sees him coming and parts his lips obediently.

It happens when he’s blending the tint out with the tip of his finger. Jaehwan, for some reason unknown to Hakyeon—maybe it’s instinct as he feels his lips getting dryer, or maybe he’d just been daydreaming—sticks out his tongue as if to wet his lips and licks the tip of Hakyeon’s finger instead. Desire rushes into him, unwarranted and unwanted; he’s long-known that his fingers are an erogenous zone of his, but he’s never felt anything like _this_ , like lust blooming beneath his skin, making his heart race. Jaehwan’s watching him, his eyes wide, and he can’t miss the way Hakyeon’s expression has changed, how his breathing is suddenly heavy, how his finger is still resting on Jaehwan’s god-forsaken lips because he cannot move it.

The moment hangs there for a moment before Hakyeon, swallowing the urge to throw Jaehwan up against the wall and kiss him until he’s breathless, continues blending out the tint with his finger, going back in with his brush to apply some more. The desire doesn’t go away, but he ignores it—although he doesn’t know how—until Jaehwan goes, freshly-painted and fanning his face from the setting spray. Then, and only then, does he allow himself to stagger over to the sofa and flop face-down onto it, groaning into the fabric and wondering what the fuck is to become of him.

//

“So, you and Jaehwan, huh?” Hyeyeon says as Hakyeon’s doing her eyeliner.

He flinches, and she ends up with a line of eyeliner going up to her temple. Hakyeon stares at it miserably before reaching for a makeup wipe, refusing to meet her eyes. “No,” he replies sullenly, and that one word says volumes more than any others could.

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” she repeats, understanding. “But… yesterday, I thought…”

“He does that with you, too,” Hakyeon reminds her gently as the black line disappears. He _does_ —he’s seen them at rehearsal, constantly roughhousing and play fighting. It’s cute.

She snorts, and rolls her eyes. “That’s different. He doesn’t have a crush on me,” she replies, and then freezes when she realises what she’s said.

Hakyeon’s got the eyeliner back in hand but he hasn’t yet touched it to her eyes, which means that when he flinches it, at least, doesn’t go everywhere. She’s watching his face carefully to gauge his reaction and what she sees there must please him, because she smirks. “You didn’t know?”

“Why would I?” he replies, trying for aloof and missing entirely as he continues doing her eyeliner, carefully this time. “I doubt he does, anyway. He’s just in here so much because he keeps sweating through his makeup.”

“Sure,” she says with the air of someone who knows more than he does. It’s infuriating, but he doesn’t say anything, just turns back to grab his eyeshadows.

He knows better than to put stock in backstage gossip—he’s seen others who do, and it’s never turned out well for them. Even though Hyeyeon’s the closest to Jaehwan out of all the cast, even though he doesn’t think she’d lie to him, even though Jaehwan’d been acting weird yesterday… No. He likes his job, and he’d rather not jeopardise it by making moves on the one of the brightest up-and-coming actors in the musical scene; he’s smarter than that. It doesn’t matter if he can’t stop thinking of the way Jaehwan had looked when he’d licked at Hakyeon’s finger. It doesn’t matter if he couldn’t sleep last night for thoughts of it. All that matters is his professionalism and his dedication to staying out of the rumour mill, and so he’ll just keep doing what he’s doing.

//

His determination fades slightly when Jaehwan hops in the chair not long after that, bright-eyed and with his hair brushed back from his forehead; he looks dangerous like that. But it’s just not the hair. There’s something glimmering in his eyes as he watches Hakyeon organise his makeup. _Don’t think about it,_ he tells himself, even though it’s the hardest possible thing in the world to do so. “How’d last night’s show go?”

He doesn’t care all that much, but by prompting him into a conversation Hakyeon can avoid his dangerous gaze, can just focus on doing his makeup and making agreeable noises when necessary. Jaehwan is more than happy to prattle on about the audience, the songs, how he’d nearly forgotten a line in one of his solos but had recovered gracefully. It provides a pleasant background soundtrack, and Hakyeon works fast—before he knows it he’s done with Jaehwan’s base and eyes and all that’s left is his lips.

Just like yesterday he grabs the lip tint from his bag and starts applying it with a makeup brush, holding Jaehwan’s chin to tilt his head up with his other hand. Just like yesterday he blends it out with a finger, deliberately keeping his mind blank of all thoughts except making the transition from the deep oxblood colour in the centre as gradual as possible. And just like yesterday Jaehwan licks Hakyeon’s finger, but as he starts pulling away out of shock he reaches out, grabs Hakyeon’s finger, and wraps his lips around it.

“Jaehwan—” Hakyeon chokes out, the makeup brush clattering to the floor as he tries to free his hand. “What—”

“Hyung,” he whispers around Hakyeon’s finger, his breath on Hakyeon’s skin sending shivers up his spine. “Please.”

Hakyeon doesn’t know what Jaehwan’s asking for, not really, but then it doesn’t really matter after all because Jaehwan rears out of the chair to clap both hands on Hakyeon’s face and pull him into a kiss that’s so passionate Hakyeon is rendered mute and blind and deaf. _So Hyeyeon wasn’t lying_ , some distant part of his mind muses, but then he’s grabbing Jaehwan’s shirt collar to drag him over to the wall, shoving him up against it and wedging a thigh between Jaehwan’s own. The moan that this produces is melodic; even now Jaehwan’s making music, although he doesn’t even know it.

“We shouldn’t,” he pants, both hands on the wall either side of Jaehwan’s face.

“But you want to.”

“What I want to do,” Hakyeon whispers, daring to reach out and trail a finger across Jaehwan’s lower lip, “is intense. And it would involve having to re-do your makeup. So, we shouldn’t.”

Jaehwan pouts, and Hakyeon’s heart skips a beat. “But hyung,” he whines quietly, “I want you. Tell me what you want to do to me.”

Hakyeon doesn’t say a damned thing.

“Don’t make me guess.”

Still he doesn’t say a word, knowing that if he opens his mouth all his filthy fantasies will come spilling out; he can hear them beating in his ears, in his heart, threatening to drag them both asunder. He will not give into temptation. He will _not_.

“You want to fuck me.” Jaehwan starts guessing, his eyes flicking over Hakyeon’s face to see his reaction. “You want to get fucked by me. You want to suck me off. You want me to—”

“Stop—”

“You want to fuck my face,” Jaehwan breathes, his eyes lighting up, and the glee with which he says those words is far too much for Hakyeon to handle.

Hakyeon silences him with a kiss, threading his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair to pull at it sharply, making him gasp. He _does_ want to fuck Jaehwan’s face, wants to make mascara-tinged tears spill down those pretty cheeks, wants to smudge that fucking lip tint all over his lips. But just because he wants doesn’t mean they should; they’re still in the dressing room, for fuck’s sake, and anyone could walk in at any minute. The reasons why they shouldn’t get very far away, though, when Jaehwan turns them so Hakyeon’s pressed up against the wall and sinks to his knees, looking up at Hakyeon with beguiling eyes. “Jaehwan,” Hakyeon warns as Jaehwan noses at his cock through his jeans (he’s already hard and has been since he wrapped his fingers around the bottle of lip tint). “Are you sure about this? I don’t want to… hurt you, or—”

“I can handle it,” Jaehwan replies dismissively as he undoes the button on Hakyeon’s jeans, tugging at his fly impatiently. “I want you to use my mouth, hyung.”

“Fuck,” Hakyeon hisses, burying his hands in Jaehwan’s hair. If he keeps saying things like that, like he knows what it does to Hakyeon—and he probably does, bewitching as he is—he’s not going to last long. Which is probably a good thing, actually, considering where they are.

The first thing Jaehwan does when he frees Hakyeon’s cock is circle one hand around it before licking a stripe up the whole length of it, lingering on the underside of the head, blinking innocently up at Hakyeon. “You can pull my hair, hyung,” he says cheerfully, before taking as much of Hakyeon’s cock into his mouth as he can.

Oh—Christ—the sight of that, of those oxblood-tinted lips wrapping around his cock, of the way he screws up his face when Hakyeon yanks on his hair to force his head further down for only a second—it’s like something out of his dirtiest fantasies. Jaehwan’s playing it up, too, going limp as Hakyeon fucks into his mouth, using his tongue to trace patterns on the underside of his cock, breathing through his nose like he’s an old hand at this. And if the way he’s taking Hakyeon’s cock is any tell, he is. It’s not until Hakyeon hits the back of his throat that he gags, eyes welling up with tears, and as Hakyeon does not relent they run down his face. Hakyeon’d thought he could not look more beautiful, but here, like this, he’s ethereal.

As Jaehwan comes more and more undone, Hakyeon swerves closer and closer to coming—but it’s not until Jaehwan, of his own volition, shakes his hair free of Hakyeon’s hands and then forces his head down, gagging around Hakyeon’s cock voluntarily, that Hakyeon’s world starts to narrow in. “Jaehwan,” he slurs, pulling him off for a moment. “I’m gonna come—”

Jaehwan jerks him off with a practiced hand as he comes all over those lips, smeared with saliva and lip tint and swollen from what they’ve just done. When it’s over and Hakyeon starts to breathe again, he nearly falls over when he focuses on Jaehwan: looking more debauched than Hakyeon has ever seen him before, come all over his lips and cheeks, makeup completely ruined. He’s the very picture of sloppy decadence, and Hakyeon can barely stand to look at him. “Holy shit,” he whispers as Jaehwan’s tongue darts out to taste the come on his lips. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck yeah I am,” Jaehwan replies, and then uses his finger to collect the come on his chin, licking it all up. “Can we do that again tomorrow?”

“No,” Hakyeon says, and he blinks upward, startled and affronted. “Only because I’m gonna start wasting so much makeup if we do.”

When Jaehwan gets to his feet, pressing in to Hakyeon and kissing him so he can taste himself, he can feel that Jaehwan is desperately hard. “I’ll pay you back for it,” he whispers, rocking into Hakyeon like he can’t help himself. “Hyung—please—”

He only just manages to wedge his hand down the front of Jaehwan’s jeans and give his cock a perfunctory stroke before he comes, whining and juddering in Hakyeon’s arms, his filthy face screwed up as he rocks his hips upwards, needing the friction. It’s hurried and messy and deliciously lewd of them, and when Hakyeon pulls his hand free and licks up his palm, tasting Jaehwan’s come just to see his reaction—well, the noise he makes, his eyes wide, makes it all worth it.

“Sit,” Hakyeon pants, pointing at the makeup chair. Jaehwan does as he’s told, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror and grinning, as Hakyeon cleans himself up before taking makeup wipes for both himself and Jaehwan. Jaehwan, being Jaehwan, just waits for Hakyeon to wipe his hands before thrusting the makeup wipe at him, insisting he do it for him.

“All my hard work ruined,” Hakyeon sighs, cleaning his face carefully. It’s almost heartbreaking, to wipe away the running mascara, the smudged eyeshadow, the smeared lip tint. The only thing that gives him the strength to do it is the knowledge that he can just do it again later, after the show; it’s this that makes him smile as he returns Jaehwan’s face to its unsullied state. “Are you sure I didn’t hurt you? I wasn’t too rough?”

“Hyung.” Jaehwan says, catching Hakyeon’s wrist and turning it over to kiss the inside of it. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t even walk, or you can’t get it up, or both. That was nothing.”

“Cheeky,” Hakyeon replies mildly, freeing his wrist to smack the side of Jaehwan’s head. “And presumptuous.”

Jaehwan leans back in the chair as Hakyeon reaches for primer, a smirk on his face. “Am I wrong?”

Instead of giving him a reply, Hakyeon mutters under his breath, so Jaehwan leaps out of the chair to start tickling him. But this time Hakyeon has a trump card—he leans in and kisses Jaehwan, biting his lip, circling one hand around his waist and yanking him close. He yields instantly, quieting underneath Hakyeon’s hands, and when they break apart his pupils are blown wide and he’s panting. “You’re not wrong,” Hakyeon tells him, and then kisses him again—this time softly, gently. “But not now. You have a show to do.”

“But after,” Jaehwan says, and it’s not a question but a statement—and Hakyeon just nods, unable to stop himself from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> realised i hadn't written a quick pwp in ages so came up with this. sorry for the filth. hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
